


ShadowWalker-Z prompts

by ShadowWalkerZ



Category: RWBY
Genre: Mind Break, Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWalkerZ/pseuds/ShadowWalkerZ
Summary: These as the prompts so far that I have written.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello welcome to my collection of prompts that I have gotten so far.If you'd like to send me anything just leave something in the comments or just send one to me on tumblr. The rules are simple no gore, or scat. Everything else is pretty up for debate,but don't be surprise if it takes long or I don't feel like it. If you want I will do things like expansions of various types, asset swapping and thing of a transformation nature if need be. With that all being said send away.


	2. Breaking the Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt about Yang's meeting of Blake and her need to break her in before it's too late.

After landing in the middle of the emerald forest that Yang and after killing an ursa that the blonde brawler Yang was face to face to a familiar beauty that she had met before. It was the raven haired girl that she had met the night before. Without a word that she turned and walked away into the forest. Yang in turned followed her as travelled past the ursa corpse.

"I have to make her mine before we find that artifact and before someone comes by." Yang thought as her loins stirred watching the ebony-haired girl in front of her walk away, hips swaying hypnotically, heading towards what she guessed would be the artifacts would be place. Yang in turned followed since they were now basically partners because they were the first person they meet after landing. The blonde stalked the ebony haired beauty going deeper in the emerald forest. As they travelled deeper and deeper until the tree line all ,but obstructed the sunlight that Yang decided to pounce. In a mad dash that Yang pushed forward; Blake's head turning in response only to be caught by the brute as she pinned her to a nearby tree.

"What are you doing!?" The girl shouted as struggled against Yang, but the blonde's strength was pinning her to the tree in front of her. Her left arm caught in the Yang's grip holding it against her back.

"Oh nothing just wanting to get more acquainted. Mind telling me you name? Yang answered happily as she continued to keep pressure on the square of the woman's back make sure that she couldn't get away from her. The feeling of her trying to get away was more of a turn on more than anything else. Her shorts were getting tighter and tighter until it felt like the zipper to her pants were threatening to burst open.

"Blake, now get off me before I scream!" Blake responded as she continued to struggle more trying to push herself off the tree, but it was like try to push against a solid wall.

"Oh, Blake that exact what I want from you. Screaming, not for me to stop, but for me to keep going and going." Yang said in a sexual tone as she placed her hand on the hem of Blake's shorts.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Blake demanded just before she felt her captors hand grabbed the back of her shorts and pulled them down. She gasped as she threw her left elbow back trying to strike Yang so that she could get away, failing as she couldn't reach her. What she felt in return was a huge throbbing, massive that was resting on her ass.

“ It means it's about time to get to know each other better." Yang whispered as she used the free hand to her ramrod right to the entrance to Blake's nether region. Blake was about to ask what she was talking about, but the question died before she opened her lips as Yang shoved her cock into Blake's pussy getting a loud scream instead. The ebony haired woman began to pushed back harder trying to get away from Yang, but her arm was still pinned against her back forcing her to stay against the tree as Yang penetrated her pussy.

As soon as Yang began to thrust that Blake immediately bit her lip not wanting to give Yang any satisfaction to hear her moan. Yang smiled as she was encourage when she noticed that she was stifling her moans. She wanted to break the girl that she was currently fucking and hoped the more resistant she was that when she was broken she would be just as good as a hot personal slut.

With every thrust of Yang's of cock that Blake bit her lip harder hoping the pain would override the massive monster that was invading her body. Every inch was rubbing her inside raw, bolts of ecstasy flooding her mind in return. She bit down harder on her lip; the taste of iron starting to drip in her mouth. Sadly, though that the pleasure that Yang's cock was unrelenting, slowly pushing the thoughts of being obedient to the brawler's cock rising to the surface. Blake tried to ignore them, but just like massive intruder in her body that they were shoving their way into her mind.

"Here it comes kitty!" Yang shouted as she felt her balls churning with boiling hot cum getting ready to unload every cell into her newest possible toy. With a grunt that Yang came like never before; her balls forcefully emptying themselves as fast as possible. The second that Yang's jizz fired off inside that the resistance that Blake held onto crumbled like sand. A high pitched squeal pierced the air as Blake's body trembled as an explosion of fluids erupted from her overly stuffed cunt. Like a jackhammer that Yang kept pounding away as she came coating every last inch of Blake’s pussy until her orgasm was finished.

As the last spurt of cum come out that Yang pulled away to see that work that she had done. Grabbing Blake by her shoulders and turning her around so that they were face to face that the blonde was very pleased to see how Blake had came out. She was grinning ear to ear as her eyes were reaching towards the sky; iris nearing disappearing into her skull. Yang let go letting the newly broken in girl body slumped against the grain of the tree. Without any strength in her legs to hold her up that she collapsed onto the grass. Looking down that Yang was very proud of what she did. Blake’s cunt was flooding with her seed flowing out like a busted damn;eyes unfocused as she remain still body twitching every few second. Yang just stood there marveling at the sight for what felt like hours when she notice that Blake started to come to. With a flutter in her chest that blonde want to test her newest possible pet's loyalty.

As soon as Blake's eyes focusing back to reality all she saw the looming figure in front of her. Her amber eyes climbing up from women brown boots, then to the monster rod that coated in a mix of fluids and finally to the blonde who's face with twisted into a sadistic grin. The second that the two's eyes meet that Yang to the initiative take a step forward and leaning down until there was only a foot in distance between their faces that she spoke.

"Clean me off." Yang whispered in a seductive voice. Rising back to her original height that Yang pressed her dick in front of what she hoped would be a very obedient and submissive woman. She waited looking down at the Blake in front of her, whose attention was now turned to her massive bitch breaking tool. Within a the heartbeat that she saw Blake sprung into action. Without any type of hesitation that Blake was bobbing her head down and up as quickly as possible sucking every remaining ounce of mixed cum on her cock. Swirling her tongue making she there was nothing left that she pulled away. Leaving her mouth open that she showed the pool of fluids in her mouth before swallowing it whole.

"Perfect. I think we're going to be very good teammates." Yang said as stuffed her dick back into her shorts and pulled Blake pull from the forest floor. As soon as she stood up that Blake cleaned as much dirt and cum as possible before standing up besides Yang. When both were ready that they began walking making their way to where the temple was supposedly at. All the while that Yang kept a nice heaping portion of Blake ass in the palm of her hand as they walked giving it a nice hard squeeze every now and again. Little squeaks came out each and every time and that made Yang giddy knowing full well that she was going to be wrecking that ass for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was about Blake being in heat and using Yang to pleasure herself as she slept.

Right now, Blake was in hell. She was in the hell where the escape from the pain was obvious, but at a cost that she was determined not to pay. See the problem was that she was in heat and her body was screaming for release in a very specific way. Every inch was demanding that she ride someone until she came her brains out on their massive slab of cock. Sadly, she knew the answer to her problem was only a few feet away.

" I can't. I won't!" Blake internally shouted at herself. Yang was a close friend, one of the very few that she met once she stated to attend Beacon Academy. While, she was quite the opposite to her where she was quiet while Yang was consistently loud, where she was stealth, Yang would barge right in. Despite, their differences that Blake knew that Yang was a person that would stick to her as a friend until that end which made her current predicament the torture that it was. Because right under her bunker was the glorious cure that her body was begging for.

It was soon after they moved into the dorm that Blake and Weiss were in for quite a shock when Yang came out of the shower and poorly wrapped herself in the towel around her body giving them a peek of the flaccid monster that she was packing. That day Blake knew that she was living with Yang on borrowed time; that the day that she would go into heat and that she'd have the urge to fuck Yang into next week and maybe the week after that if her heat was really that bad. Now, that awaited day had arrived just hours before that bed that her clothes began to itch and the room began to get hotter by the second. With a rush of fear that she knew that her body had kicked off its cycle of heat and now she either went a week of masturbating every few hours or have a mind blowing sex sessions with someone willing person daily.

Blake scooted to the edge of her bunk and peered over the edge and saw the prize of the evening. Right there standing out in the open was Yang dick thanks to her refusal to wear any underwear while she slept during the night, even though Weiss protested heavily that she agreed as long as Yang left her bed with something on that it was compromise she was willing to make. Not that any of that mattered; the only thing that mattered to Blake right now was the fact that she was currently within pouncing distance of a 16 inch monster that promised to give her exactly what she wanted and maybe even more.

With the line of thought that the next time that Blake blinked that her surrounding changed. One moment that she was in her bunk the next that she was in Yang's, eyes focused on the spire of meat that her body desired. Now, that she was mere inches away that she now driven by her animalistic instincts overriding common sense that was telling her that this was wrong. She readied herself removing her panties and aiming to plunge Yang's beast inside her. The second the head infiltrated her that was it as Blake’s instinct pushed the last known remnants of sanity out of her. Without a care in the world she slammed down and began to bounce roughly on her partner’s cock building towards an orgasm faster than she ever thought possible. After, a few orgasm that Blake was satisfied. In her blissful state that she failed to realize that Yang had stirred and got up to see her.

Blake froze in place unable to move as she just stared at Yang as he lilac eyes just looked at her. Every heartbeat was a thunderous clap as she just remained still not able to move. There was no escape from this, no excuse; there was nothing that could get Blake out of the situation that she had placed herself. The heated faunus just waited bracing herself for the hell and very possible beating that was going to occur. Much, to her surprise that Yang blinked twice before flopping back into her pillows and fell back sleep.

Blake was in disbelief as she just lucked out as Yang didn't fully awaken to notice her. The cat faunus would have stayed for another minute if it was for the sound that was coming from Weiss's bed. With trained skill that Blake quickly traveled from Yang's bed into her own with making a sound. As soon as she landed that she threw her covers over her head and acted like she was sleeping. The next few seconds were nerve wracking until she heard the heiress spoke.

"Damnit, Yang you disgusting brute." Weiss said as she took notice of Yang and her naked throbbing member with bleary eyes. With a huff she dismissed Yang's sex as she tossed over to the opposite wall so that she wouldn't be facing it anymore. Blake's heart was fearfully pounding in her chest as she was almost caught twice in the same night. With her mind more clear thanks to the nice fucking she just had that she made a promise to herself." It was the first and last time that I will ever do this." Blake thought as she gripped the covers convinced that she would abide by those words believe that it was truly the last time.

It wasn't every night for the next five nights were espionage and sex. Blake pounding herself wildly against Yang's massive bitch pleaser, pushing herself over the edge again and again, making sure that she wouldn't get caught up in the pleasure or actually get caught. On the last day of her heat cycle that Blake entered the dorm room after class only to find that Yang was napping in her bed cock out and all. Softly closing the door that she began to get naked.

"One final time and I'm done." Blake whispered as she faced the napping Yang. This was the last day of her heat, all she needed to do was have sneaky sex with her bombshell of teammate one more time and she could put this behind her for a while. Maybe, with the time she might be able to start a relationship with Yang so that her needs wouldn't be such a problem next time around.

As she climbed up on Yang's form that took a breath as she lined up Yang's head to her entrance so that she could begin . Without warning that Yang gripped her hips and slammed Blake's hips down to the base of her cock. Blake was speechless as Yang eyes opened glistening with excitement while a predatory smile plastered itself on her face.

"Didn't you really think that I didn't know that you were trying fucking me in my sleep?" Yang questioned as she began to lift the surprised faunus until her head had fully left the tight hole that it had just pierced seconds earlier.

"When? When did you?" Blake began to asked before she was stopped her Yang.

"Since the first night. You really think that I wouldn't wake up when you started to have sex with me? The only reason that I didn't say anything is because it felt amazing." Yang answered relishing the rare face of surprise that was on her friends face. "Now, I know that your in heat, but that doesn't mean that your the only one to get off." Yang said annoyed that Blake just made sure that she was the only one to get off. "Maybe, you should learn the feeling of being teased just before climax." Yang smiled as she gripped Blake and flipped so that she was on top.

Spreading Blake's legs getting a full view of her sex that Yang rest her hardening member on it. Without warning that she starting to grind her dick against her pussy getting a groan from Blake that spurred her on even more. Yang was going to teach Blake a very important lesson and was you either on top or you become the bottom. They went that for awhile until Blake broke her groan into something more understandable.

"Please, stop teasing me!" Blake begged as Yang continued her relentless assault on her clit rubbing the sensitive nub with the girth of the monster that she wanted inside of her.

"Oh you want this meat stick then your gonna have to learn to a harsh lesson before I even consider letting you have even a inch of my dick." As she picked up the pace thrusting faster than she was before. Blake's pleas reaching higher as she body began to tremble in return/ Blake's juices spilling out of her pussy as she was teased further her body begging for that sweet cock to come home a nest itself inside her.

"Okay, Blake now that you've learned your lesson that your going to listen to everything that I say or you're never getting this cock again." Yang whispered to the poor faunus that was panting wanting nothing more than to have sex with the women that was tormenting her for the last few minutes. Pulling herself full back that she lined her cock and began to pound away at her friend's snatch.

The only sound that came out of Blake at that moment was maddened howling at the sheer pleasure that Yang's cock was making her feel. The faunus's inner walls trying to milk Yang's dick wanting every ounce of her jizz that she had been skipping out on the last few nights. The skin on Blake's abdomen following the path of the intruder as an outline form showed the Yang's cock inch by inch slamming into the dead end that was Blake's womb. Every jab, every hit was another crack in Blake's mental fortitude. This went on and on until it was then was finally turn to call out to Blake.

"Oh shit!" Yang shouted as she pulled out fully make Blake's pussy gape wide opening in return. Grabbing the back of Blake’s head that she shoved the full lenght of her cock into the heated faunus's mouth as she began to cum. Throat bulging with thick cock as she started dumping her backed up load from the week of Blake escapades of using her to pleasure herself without making her cum at all. Each throb of her cock spewing another fat load down the poor girls gullet; Blake's stomach fill up with more and more fill until her belly distended as if she had eaten too much food.

"I'm not becoming a parent anytime soon and neither are you." Yang said letting her cock rest in Blake's throat as she finished; Blake sucked at her length for the time being trying to get the last few drops like they were he last. When Yang felt she was done she pulled out of her partner's mouth that she just smiled looking down at Blake's fucked silly as cum dribbled out the side of her mouth; her face knowing fully well that the girl's mind was broken now; forever bound to her massive phallus that she sought after all this time. “So are going to do as I say or Am I going to have to make you obey?“ Yang asked and smiled when she saw Blake’s answer as just a approving nodded with that fucked silly face of hers

A Month later..

"Ahhhh Master?" Blake shuttered as walked on all fours, naked looking to her mistress who was currently reading something. Blake was in heat once again, but this time she wasn't allowed even the most basic pleasure that she was afforded before she was broken in the month prior. Yang attention shifted as she knew why Blake was calling for her. When she saw that Blake was on the floor, drippings of female fluid following her that she knew what came next.

"Good girl." Yang said as she got up pulling down her pants letting her cock sway freely as Blake's eyes widened as she started panting like the pet she now was and all was perfect for Yang as she began to bang the heat and common sense right out of Blake.


End file.
